1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loading container, and more particularly, to a zipper-type loading container in which an increased number of glass substrates can be loaded for transport, thereby increasing the convenience of workers.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, in response to the scaling up of display panels, loading containers are used as means for transporting glass substrates, which are used for display panels, in manufacturing lines. For this, in the related art, door-type loading containers have been operated in manufacturing lines. Such loading containers of the related art employ, for example, a triple-folding door.
However, the door-type loading containers of the related art have the following problems. When a loading container is opened, the folding door is located at sides, occupying a predetermined space on the right and left sides. The door then interferes with workers, thereby inconveniencing them. In addition, it is impossible to load glass substrates from the sides. The related art also has a problem in that the space inside the loading container is reduced because of the thickness of the door. This decreases the number of glass substrates for display panels that can be loaded into the loading container. In addition, since the front folding door of the related art is a triple-folding type, it is troublesome for a worker to fold and unfold the door when required.
Accordingly, the problems with the loading container of the related art are that the large glass substrates for display panels are difficult to load, pack and unload.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.